


Chatter

by Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It wasn't meant to be like this. At most an errant conversation- a wayside whisper- it was nothing of note. So why? Why was she gone? And more importantly- who took her?
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Chatter

MC was never one for bells. Shrill ringing induced a half-imagined tinnitus as books and pens were neatly placed back into a typical bag- simple, brown, and slung over on shoulder as she made her way to the cafeteria. She was never one for bells, which often heralded endings, but the lunch bell meant class was over. And that in turn meant food and friends, which were always nice to have in abundance.

Today, only two brothers at the usual table. The Satan and Asmodeus duo- whom MC lovingly referred to as the peanut gallery- sat side by side as Satan energetically described how Mammon had once again managed to receive lunch discipline. From Lucifer, no less! You plopped down across from them, packed lunch in hand and soon to be in mouth. 

"So, I hear my 'first man' is in hot water?"   
"You say that like it's unusual," Satan drawled. Asmodeus clasped his hands together as stars seemed to light up his eyes from within. He- and all of his brothers (and your fellow exchange students, and Diavolo, and Barbatos)- really had no business being this attractive. "That reminds me," He leaned towards MC, slyly looking at her from under rose gold eyelashes. " There's been a most interesting rumor going around lately!" MC wondered if she wanted to hear the rest of his sentence. "And that would be...?" She trailed off. 

Asmodeus's grin grew as he realized she had no idea what he was referring to. "Rumour has it that you, darling, have slept with all seven of us~ Multiple times. One succubus even asked me how the orgy went!" 

Satan spat out his tea at the same time as you flushed deep red.

"Where would such a ludicrous rumor come from?" Satan scowled as he furiously wiped his mouth. "That is so not true!" MC was trying to become one with their coat and fade away. "I mean, of course I've slept with Belphie-" "WHAT?" "-in bed! Sleeping! The ZZZ ZZZ thing! But I never- I haven't so much as kissed anyone on the lips before!" She turned to Asmo's direction, seeming to implore that he clarify the misunderstanding. "Oh~? You're a virgin?" She wondered if this was somehow a trap, but nodded desperately nevertheless. "Interesting~ Virgins are always so fun," teased Asmo as his tongue slid across his teeth. "Yes," added his no-longer-flustered brother. "A powerful virgin human is one of the top sacrificial materials. This is due to a belief that sexual fluids contained the essence of your power, so-" MC cut him off there. "That's enough of that during lunchtime! And why do you know so much about sacri-" 

"I'm/He's a demon." The brothers deadpanned in remarkable unison as MC groaned.

They didn't know then that this conversation would be the catalyst for tragedy.   
If only they had known- then perhaps she would still be joking and blushing like that day.  
But they didn't know- they couldn't have.  
And so the path to tragedy had been fixed.


End file.
